<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Best Interests by rhodrymavelyne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683505">His Best Interests</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne'>rhodrymavelyne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:08:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Released from the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, Will Graham goes home, only to find his mentors have raided his closet, removing a lot of his former clothes, replacing them with more expensive ones. Just another reminder of how strong a hold both Hannibal Lecter and Jack Crawford have over him and continue to have.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Crawford &amp; Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Best Interests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place when Will first comes home, after Alana Bloom leaves with Applesauce during the second season, Yakimono. I found myself thinking for reasons in story for Will’s wardrobe to change along with his character. Alana seemed too angry to go shopping for him. I wasn’t sure when Will himself would find the time, but the idea of Jack and Hannibal removing all the shirts they didn’t like and replacing them with a much nicer coat, shirt, and sweaters was irresistible, not mention perfect considering the proprietary way they both regard Will Graham. :) I don’t own Hannibal but for the past several months, it has owned me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will opened his closet door and stared. A lot of his former shirts were gone. His coat remained, but there was a new coat; thick, woolen, and far more expensive than anything he possessed. </p><p>With the coat was a card. Will picked it up and read:</p><p>“There’s no way to apologize for what’s past. All I can do for you now is prepare you for the journey to come.”</p><p>J.</p><p> </p><p>In one of the empty closet spaces was a metallic blue shirt, high-collared, similar to one of the few clothes that still hung from a hanger. This one was silken, softer than anything he possessed. Another card was tucked into its pocket, covered with exquisite calligraphy:</p><p>“You may find eyes distracting. I’ve always found yours to be so, absorbing and reflecting all of the changing colors of life around them. It’s difficult to find something which matches something so vibrant, but perhaps this shirt will keep up with your continuous transformations.”</p><p>Hannibal</p><p> </p><p>Jack and Hannibal had seen fit to clean out Will’s closet and restock his wardrobe before he was released. </p><p>Will turned away from the closet to the chest. He opened a drawer. Yes, there were new sweaters, folded neatly within, more costly than anything he’d pick for himself, of a much darker hue. </p><p>This had been extremely generous of both Jack Crawford and Hannibal Lecter. It was also another attempt to direct and control Will Graham. A joint effort, where the two of them ganged up against him, in his best interests. </p><p>Will gritted his teeth, irritated, yet touched at the same time. Once more he was being manipulated, but he wasn’t going to resist. The allure of being cared for, cherished was too great, even if he was just being used. </p><p>“You have daddy issues.” Frederick Chilton smirked a bit from his memories, leaning on his cane. Once more he was back in the institution, holding court while Will was in a cage. “Funny since your mother was the one who was missing from your life. What do Jack Crawford and Hannibal Lecter provide that your own father didn’t?”</p><p>“They found me useful.” Will reached out to touch the sweater. “They found what’s inside me useful. Even beautiful.”</p><p>“You want to find beauty in the ugliness of the world.” Chilton allowed his smirk to grow, although his eyes were thoughtful. “Perhaps you and Hannibal have this in common.”</p><p>Perhaps. Perhaps Jack Crawford wasn’t immune to such beauty, even if he refused to acknowledge it within ugliness. Ugliness could, however, be useful. </p><p>Will shut his eyes, feeling the tears welling up behind them, along with the scream he’d never released. He’d swallowed it instead. Made it a part of himself. </p><p>He was out of the cage, but only the one in the hospital. He was still trapped. Trapped in the expectations and desires of those closest to him. This included Jack as much as Hannibal. </p><p>The funny thing was there were those who thought he was an idiot for reacting like this. </p><p>“Poor little Will. Your sugar daddies just bought you a new wardrobe and you’re worried about the strings attached.” Freddie Lounds leaned back, wearing a hat with a brim twice as big as she’d worn in court. “Such a pampered little pet psychopath you are.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Will muttered, but he couldn’t shut her up. Not anymore. He’d allowed Freddie Lounds into his life as part of a desperate gamble. The gamble had failed. Now he was stuck with her. They were stuck with each other. She was even starting to haunt his imagination. </p><p>Which was worse? The devil he detested? Or the devil he continued to love, even though he should know better?</p><p>Will Graham was no longer sure. </p><p>He shut his drawer, turning back to closet to rest his forehead against its door. Nothing was the same anymore. Not the inside of his closet. Not him. </p><p>Winston whined and nudged his side. Will leaned down to stroke his muzzle. </p><p>“You’re right, Winston,” he murmured. “There’s no point on dwelling on what’s lost. Not when I need to think about moving forward.”</p><p>Winston licked his hand in response.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hannibal must not have found the aftershave. :) Guess Will had the foresight to hide it. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>